phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jose Puebla Romero/Annex to the article: "You would imagine that countries are the characters in the cartoon Phineas and Ferb?
Annex to the article: "You would imagine that countries are the characters in the cartoon Phineas and Ferb? From the responses that have occurred in this article I will clarify something apparently the newspaper article I wrote here about the countries of origin of each of the characters in this cartoon include something I did not think you caught the idea of what he meant in the content of my article I mentioned and I will highlight below. "With regard to the nationalities of the characters I mean characters list above all know that they were born in America there will be someone who has been with another country and if you ferb, ballget. But what I mean to write the article that he had already published is that the author or as I said in my case one of me in my case the author chose to create our character as our mind is powerful and when creating the characters we realize that are characteristics of other countries there are sometimes differences of how we wanted them to be in reality this is no exception as the author take characteristics of people from other countries either by race or body type of property was all integrator adapted to finally give them the American touch and as everyone had been right there but can not hide what is the origin of which he inspired to create such unique characters summarize all this is a subject that had long written for other discussion forums "I hope you understand now, if my intention is to give almost no details are collected during the 6 series other comments during the course of the next few years will make it known gradually Note: I do not want to discredit the magnificent work of these authors and their team just want to emphasize the small details that make a big difference and my articles that allow me to publish in this community my items are small or medium items but with much controversy As my phrase that I invented "I prefer to be critical and judgmental as a critic not critical but a gadfly criticizes proposed solutions without foundation established" Well friends we have come to the end of this year 2010 many things have happened over this year and as a journalist and researcher starts everything has an end and this is the end of this year for me this is the last article this year but my research does not end here this is the beginning of a long list of things that will come in the months ahead next year No more friends in the Community Wiki FACEBOOK my fans and my fans in the community I wish YOU TUBE MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR 2011 In 2011 more interesting articles and new sections prepared for the followers of this movement called Phineas and Ferb until next year his friend farewell Jose Puebla Romero 18:08, December 19, 2010 (UTC)RomeroxJose Puebla Romero 18:08, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Category:Inactive blogs